In general, beds, cots, tents, and protective coverings are known in the art. Coverings for cots and beds are referred to herein as enclosures. Such enclosures are used, for example, to provide shelter against the elements for outdoors camping, and to provide protection against pests such as insects.
In U.S. Pat. No. 659,981, issued Oct. 16, 1900, a pair of generally semi-circular ribs are used to support an enclosure having front and rear flaps.
According to U.S. Pat. No. 709,528, issued Sep. 23, 1902, a mosquito canopy is shown having mosquito netting supported by a frame formed by rib members and a connector which attached the rib members at a summit of the canopy.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,414,616, issued May 2, 1992, teaches a canopy formed of mosquito netting and rib members. A connector attached the rib members at an apex of the canopy.
Likewise, U.S. Pat. No. 452,971, issued May 26, 1891, teaches a canopy formed of mosquito netting and rib members. A rigid base is provided, and the rib members are foldable onto the rigid base.
U.S. Pat. No. 46,195, issued Jan. 31, 1865, teaches a cot having a canopy formed of a covering and semi-circular rib members supporting the covering. A rigid base is provided, and the rib members are foldable onto the rigid base.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,751,290, issued Mar. 18, 1930, teaches a canopy formed of mosquito netting and foldable rib members. Connectors attached the rib members support them in a locked configuration when the canopy is unfolded.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,508,254, issued May 16, 1950, teaches a canopy formed of a covering having mosquito netting and rib members. A rigid base is formed by frame members which are pinned together to form a folding arrangement. Two semi-circular frame members (11, 12 in FIG. 3 of this patent) are formed of metal and are flexible. They are retained vertically by an upright frame member (part number 10 in this patent) and are pinned thereto. Keeper members (13) are provided in side bars (2, 3) to retain the ends of the two semi-circular frame members (11, 12).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,619,827, issued Jul. 30, 1985, teaches a foldable cot, having an enclosure which is supported by cables (86, 87 in FIG. 2 of this patent).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,531,330, issued Jul. 30, 1985, teaches a shelter unit having an air mattress and lightweight tent. The tent is supported by inflatable arches.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,956, issued May 27, 1986, teaches a mosquito canopy having mosquito netting supported by a frame formed by rib members. A connector attaches the rib members to a base.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,449,014, issued Sep. 12, 1995, teaches a collapsible shelter having rib members and a canopy supported by the rib members. The rib members are supported by a rigid frame, and are pivotally connected to the rigid frame for folding.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,489,052 issued Feb. 6, 1996, is directed to a backpack frame which is convertible to a tent supporting frame formed by rib members rigidly connected to a base. A covering is supported by the frame.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,494,066, issued Feb. 27, 1996, is directed to an insect proof bridle tethered enclosure for beds or cots. Ribs are rigidly connected to formed a support for a canopy, and the ribs themselves are supported to hang from an overhead cable.
The connections of the rib members and bed frame members in the prior art are relatively complex, requiring complex assembly and/or complex manufacture, reducing ease of use and also adding to their cost of manufacture. It is a problem in the art to provide a relatively simple, easy to assemble enclosed cot, that is relatively low in cost and relatively easy to manufacture.
It is also a problem in the art to provide a provide a relatively sturdy, yet easy to assemble enclosed cot.
It is additionally a problem in the art to provide a provide a relatively sturdy, yet easy to assemble enclosed cot, which employs flexible rib members so that the ribs can be organized in a compact arrangement which disassembled.